leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo Fortunato
Leonardo "Leon" Fortunato is a prominent member of the Global Community, serving under Nicolae Jetty Carpathia as the Supreme Commander and then later as the Most High Reverend Father of Carpathianism. In the Left Behind books, he plays the role of the False Prophet, and serves as the tertiary antagonist. Appearance No one but God actually knows what Leon Fortunato looks like. However, it is possible that he looks like his voice actor in the Dramatic Audio presentations, James Zoccoli (but in a religious suit with 666 on it), during the last 3 1/2 years of the Tribulation, but this is currently unknown, as his first appearance was in Nicolae, and it never became a film. It definitely could, though, when the time is right. Personality Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Coming soon! Novels ''The Regime: Evil Advances'' In his native Italy, Leon grew up fascinated with the trappings of Catholicism, although he never truly believed in any of the Church's teachings; Leon simply liked the pomp and circumstance. He was fond of dressing in ornate and flowing robes and strutting all over his college campus. After being expelled, Fortunato grew fond of becoming a kingmaker, preferring to work behind the scenes to elevate his chosen candidates to any positions of power they wanted. ''The Rapture: In the Twinkling of an Eye'' Carpathia, wanting to enter politics himself, employed Leon on his staff, and grew to value the older man's counseling; although Leon tended to be clingy and sycophantic, he taught Carpathia humility (or, specifically, how to feign humility) which proved to be very valuable on the world political stage. ''Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist'' When Carpathia creates the Global Community, he appoints Leon to the position of Supreme Commander, the deputy to Nicolae's Supreme Potentate. Throughout his relationship with Carpathia, Fortunato continues to fawn over the man, a fact that seems to be driven home when Leon "died" in the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake. ''Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides'' He had been buried and crushed in the rubble of the GC headquarters complex and his mother was calling him home, when he heard a voice -- Carpathia's -- calling out: "LEONARDO, COME FORTH!" in imitation of a command that Jesus Christ gave to Lazarus. ''Apollyon: The Destroyer is Unleashed'' Leon is revived, and then becomes more faithful than ever to Carpathia, believing that Carpathia is a god incarnate. Like Nicolae, Leon regularly communicated with the 'spirit world'; it is implied that both men shared the same spiritual 'guide' - Satan himself. ''Assassins: Assignment: Jerusalem, Target: Antichrist'' Later, when Carpathia is slain and resurrected as prophesied, Fortunato becomes even more important, and is Carpathia's go-to man, his right hand, temporarily assuming the role of Potentate during Nicolae's three days of death. ''The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession'' He is imbued with power from Satan, and is able to kill believers (such as Annie Christopher) with the Satanic ability to call down fire from the sky, as beams from a cloudless blue sky (as he did in killing three opposing subpotentates during Carpathia's funeral), and is officially identified as the False Prophet that aids the Antichrist. ''The Mark: The Beast Rules the World'' Leon Fortunato is promoted to Most High Reverend Father of Carpathianism, with his first duty being the declaration of the "mark of loyalty" that all citizens of the world must bear, and the worship of the image of Carpathia which will be set up in many cities and locations. ''Desecration: Antichrist Takes the Throne'' During the first Bowl Judgment, where he and all those who have taken the "mark of loyalty" and worshiped Carpathia's image were suffering from painful boils, he kills Harriet Durham with a single ball of flame from the sky. Later on in the book, he makes a public declaration that all citizens of the world must take the "mark of loyalty" or be subject to execution, but his televised declaration was interrupted by the face of God's angel speaking Revelation 14:9-13 to the masses. ''The Remnant: On the Brink of Armageddon'' He is given the task of training a legion of wizards, priests and miracle-workers, who are also bestowed with various similar demonic abilities. During a televised debate between himself and Tsion Ben-Judah, Ben-Judah refused to call him the High Reverend Father. ''Armageddon: Cosmic Battle of the Ages'' Leon Fortunato, along with Nicolae Carpathia and Satan (who was indwelling Nicolae at the time), expel three frog-like spirits out of their mouths, to gather the Unity Army for a war against Jesus Christ. ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days'' Fortunato's "glory days" are short-lived, however. He then reveals his true self: a babbling, incoherent coward. He attempted to convince Jesus Christ and His archangels during the Glorious Appearing that he had renounced Satan and Carpathia, and that they should show him mercy, but this was merely a lie. Jesus knew it, and therefore, Leon was unable to save himself from eternity in the Lake of Fire. He was hurled down into the Lake Of Fire by the angel Michael while crying like a baby, before he did the same to Nicolae. ''Kingdom Come: The Final Victory'' The world catches a final glimpse of both Carpathia and Fortunato at the end of the Millennial Kingdom, when Satan himself is thrown into the Lake of Fire. Fortunato is writhing in pain and shouting "Jesus is Lord!". The scene closes and Fortunato's suffering, along with Carpathia's and his master's, is resumed for all eternity. Films Leon Fortunato appeared in no films so far because the previous novels, ''Left Behind'' and ''Tribulation Force'', became films, but never showed the False Prophet; however, his first film appearance could be in Nicolae if it ever becomes a film, like Left Behind and Tribulation Force became films. Dramatic Audio In the Dramatic Audio presentations, Leon Fortunato was voiced by James Zoccoli. Appearances Left Behind series * Nicolae * ''Soul Harvest'' * ''Apollyon'' * Assassins * The Indwelling * The Mark * Desecration * The Remnant * Armageddon * Glorious Appearing * Kingdom Come Left Behind: The Kids * 8. Death Strike * 13. The Showdown * 18. Darkening Skies * 22. Escape from New Babylon * 26. The Beast Arises * 36. Ominous Choices * 40. Triumphant Return Trivia * Although Leon Fortunato was the head of the worship of Carpathia, he was actually a Satan-worshiper because Satan himself was his master and spiritual guide. Satan was the same to Carpathia (although Viv Ivins was one of Carpathia's two spiritual mentors alongside Satan). * It is currently unknown why Leonardo Fortunato chose to call himself by his nickname (Leon) rather than his first name (Leonardo). * Leon was a special guest at the graduation ceremony at Nicolae Carpathia High School in book 8. Leon witnessed Judd Thompson Jr.'s controversial speech and was seemingly angered by it. ** This would make Leon the only Global Community official within Carpathia's inner circle that met any of the members of the Young Tribulation Force. Category:Characters Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Villains Category:Global Community Category:Condemned Category:Religious leaders Category:Carpathianists Category:New Babylon residents Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Antagonists Category:Italians